His adventure begins
by Flac
Summary: AU Digimon Fic. Muti-Dimensional Crossing Yoinked idea from another fic . New Character. Enjoy.


**Chapter 1: Stranded**

Ok all. First fic. Ever. I start them and then discard. Until now. Tell me what you think, and if you just HAVE to have additional information on Flac, I CAN provide.

"Ok. So. Now where do I go?" Flac wondered quietly to himself, his attire was what he had gotten stranded in: jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. "Just perfect. Stranded who knows where and no idea where I'm going." he was exasperated. He had gotten no help from anyone since arriving here and it didn't appear to be changing anytime soon. From what he had heard, a group of humans had just recently set the world right and then left, leaving the majority of the re-construction to the digimon. "Lovely. So busy they can barely spare me a glance." and this had seemed to be his problem ever since acquiring what he discovered from some books that had been translated as and 'Ancient Spirit', which hadn't helped him one bit. He was still stranded, and still wondering what was going on/ "What's with this place anyway?" Flac wondered aloud as he entered a town that seemed to have a bit much fire for its own good. In moments he was accosted by a small white digimon in a pink belt nearly the size of his torso.

"A human? Here?" he said in an accent that seemed familiar, but Flac was unable to place "Amazing! I thought all the warriors left when the portal closed!" he finished "Ah. I'm sorry. My name is Bokomon. A pleasure to meet you."

"Flac. The pleasure is mine. You're the first one to actually talk to me here." Flac replied with a relieved expression.

"Rebuilding is hard work." Bokomon nodded "It's not surprising you have been ignored."

"Where are we anyway?" Flac asked looking around "I know this isn't on Earth."

"Your in the Digital World now." Bokomon replied "And this is Flame Town."

"Interesting." Flac said, blanking his expression while he digested the information.

"Bokomon. Perhaps you can help me with something else." Flac said as he flipped out the Black and Gold D-Tector "I got it when I came here and I'm not sure about this one thing." he scrolled through functions until it displayed a symbol on the ground. "The problem is I can't seem to find this symbol anywhere."

"Interesting." and Bokomon began examining the symbol. "It seems oddly familiar." and he pulled out his book and started flipping through it "Legends...Legendary...Legendary Warriors...AH!" He exclaimed. "It can't be! That symbol. It is the mark of the Spirit of Chaos. Which was thought to have disappeared when Lucemon took over the first time."

"Whoa there. Slow down." Flac said quickly "I'm having trouble keeping up with your logic man."

"Right." And Bokomon paused "What you posses human is the Spirit of Chaos. A powerful spirit which disappeared supposedly just before a great evil took the land. The spirit seems to have chosen you for some reason young man."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Flac asked, exasperated by the mass of almost pointless information

"It means you are very important to the survival of the digital world. We must set up a meeting with one of the Celestial Digimon." Bokomon finished with a nod. "Come with me. I'll keep you company until we arrive."

"Arrive where?" Flac asked as he got dragged behind the small digimon

"At the castle of one of the Celestial Digimon of course." Bokomon replied

Days later a Trailmon stopped in the forest terminal and two passengers disembarked. They were consequently the only two on the train that day. "This way." Bokomon beckoned to Flac to follow him as he began to climb a staircase.

"So who is this 'Seraphimon' anyway? Why do we have to see anyone?" Flac asked with a sigh.

"Because this is important to the stability of the world." Bokomon replied in a matter of fact tone

"You said that eight million times already." Flac sighed as he trudged after the little digimon.

"It bears repeating." Bokomon replied as they finished their climb "Here we are." and he led the way, leaving Flac little option but to follow or get lost trying to figure out where he was going in this world. After a bit more walking they arrived in Seraphimon's chamber and Bokomon knelt "Lord Seraphimon. This is the human I informed you of."

"Thank you Bokomon. You have done well. You have questions young human, I am sure. But let me first introduce myself. I am Seraphimon. One of the three Celestial Digimon who maintain the balance of peace in the digital world." Seraphimon said, his voice ringing back from the crystal walls and making him sound even more majestic than he looked

"I'm Flac. And yeah. I have questions. Like why am I even here?" Flac began "And why this," and he projected the image on the floor again "Is with me."

"Hm." Seraphimon began "I recognize the symbol. The Spirit of Chaos. You bear it then?" And Flac nodded "I see. This answers much. An evil force spreads across the land again. We three Celestial Digimon have been unable to summon the warriors back from their world, the Spirit must have acted on its own to summon you, though I am unsure of the means it used."

"Lovely. Any way I can get out of this world?" Flac asked, feeling slightly depressed.

"I am not sure." Seraphimon replied "We have worked hard to hold this evil at bay, but it appears it is not from the digital world we know."

"Are you going to start talking about alternate realities? I can see they exist now." Flac cut off Seraphimon while he though "Which means you are suggesting that this 'Evil Force' is coming from a parallel Digital World. Right?"

"Correct. Since we have so far been unable to summon the other warriors, it falls to you to discover the source of the evil and to stop it." Seraphimon held out his hand and the D-Tector glowed. ""Since you bear both the human and beast spirits of Chaos. You can now combine them to create an even more powerful form." Seraphimon commented. "Good Luck human." And before Flac could utter a sound, he had vanished from Seraphimon's chamber and seemed to be falling through a tunnel, an exceedingly loud tunnel with a multitude of lights. He was caught by what felt like a pressure wave, and having had to defend himself from wild digimon attack, reacted instinctively, spirit evolving into Deimon (note, not the ultimate level Daemon). In the reality he had just unwittingly entered, a pulsing beam of light appeared and Flac, spotting a rather painful looking obstacle, namely a car, punched. The punch crushed the car's roof, mostly due to the speed he was moving, and the backlash also forced him to revert to his human form, and lapse into unconsciousness.


End file.
